


OT4: Corrupt the Blushing Virgin

by combefemme



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Éponine, Multi, Sub!Marius, dom!cosette, sub!Montparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine has a fantasy and the people in her life are very accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all [Leah's](http://www.jewishjoly.tumblr.com) fault.
> 
> I can be found [here](http://www.combefemme.tumblr.com).

The only reason Montparnasse really goes along with it is because it’s a fantasy of Eponine’s.

Of course, it doesn’t hurt that Montparnasse will do pretty much any willing thing with a pulse.

But it’s a fantasy that Ponine’s had for a while. Montparnasse thinks it has something to do with corrupting the awkward little weirdo — which, he has to admit, does have its appeal.

He never really thought anything would come of it, though. Pontmercy’s always seemed kind of vanilla to him. But the day he comes home to find Eponine and Cosette having tea, matching smirks on their faces, is the day he realizes that, whatever flavour Marius himself is, his girlfriend is definitely some kind of Baskin Robbins experiment gone wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Montparnasse can safely say he never saw this coming.

He’s sitting on his and Ponine’s bed wearing nothing but a pair of jeans with the fly undone, fingers laced behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. He’s watching Eponine, who’s clad only in matching black bra and panties and those heels that drive him absolutely wild, as she leans against her vanity opposite the bed with her arms crossed. She’s watching Marius, who’s completely nude and kneeling at her feet. There’s an open bottle of lube on the floor next to him and Montparnasse can see the blush spreading across his freckled skin from here as Marius works himself open on his own fingers.

Cosette is there as well, sitting on Montparnasse’s dresser off to the side. She’s fully dressed and watching the whole scene with an air of cool nonchalance as she files her nails.

Marius — who hasn’t made a sound since the order to stay silent had been given — lets out a pathetic little whimper and Montparnasse’s attention snaps back to him.

"Ahem," is all Cosette needs to say and Montparnasse watches in Eponine’s mirror as Marius bites his lip to keep from making any more noise.

"You have him so well trained," Eponine comments. "Mine is far mouthier."

Montparnasse smirks at her. “You love it.”

Eponine quirks an eyebrow at that and opens one of the drawers in her vanity — Montparnasse’s favourite drawer — and reaches inside to toss something at him. It’s a cock ring. “Pants off,” she orders. “And hands back behind your head once you’re done.”

Montparnasse does as he’s told, sighing with relief when he pushes his jeans down his hips and releases his already straining cock. His jeans end up on the floor and he fastens the ring on, just the way he knows Eponine would if she were doing it herself, before replacing his hands behind his head.

"Good boy," Eponine purrs at him and he smirks again. Her eyes flick back down to Marius. "As for you," she says. "You can stop that now."

Marius immediately ceases his ministrations, his shoulders shaking. He’s got to be hard as a rock by now, Montparnasse thinks.

Eponine stands up straight and shimmies out of her panties, letting them drop to the floor. She reaches out a hand and threads her fingers through Marius’ hair, stroking lightly before grabbing a handful and pulling him forward. He lurches, but her hand in his hair steadies him.

She tilts his head up and asks, “Do you want to be fucked?”

There’s a moment of silence and Montparnasse doesn’t need to be able to see Marius’ face to know his eyes flick towards Cosette for permission.

"The woman asked you a question," Cosette says, not looking up from her nails.

Marius’ “Yes” is immediate and desperate.

"Then you’re going to have to earn it," Eponine tells him. Marius doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans forward and buries his face between her legs. Eponine lets out a sigh of contentment and her eyes roll shut.

"Hands to yourself, Marius," Cosette says suddenly and Marius’ hands — which had been resting on Eponine’s hips — immediately snap behind his back, right hand gripping left wrist.

She does have him well trained, Montparnasse thinks.

When Eponine’s eyes flutter open again they meet Montparnasse’s. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, Eponine panting softly as Marius goes to town and, hell, Montparnasse never thought he’d be jealous of Marius Pontmercy of all people, but Ponine’s still got a hand buried in his hair and Marius is tonguing at her clit like he’d die without it and Montparnasse is achingly hard, dying to touch or be touched, but relegated to just watching from across the room.

Eponine’s eyes slowly slide away to look over at Cosette.

"He’s good," she tells her.

"Hmm," Cosette hums in agreement, looking up to smile at Eponine. "He does have a talented tongue, doesn’t he?"

"Very," Eponine compliments before pulling his head away from her again. He whimpers at the loss. "And so eager. It’s almost a shame to have him stop."

Cosette smirks back at her. “Almost.”

"Up," Eponine orders and Marius springs to his feet. "Turn around, get on the bed. Hands and knees. And you," she says to Montparnasse. "Come here."

Both men spring into action, doing as they’ve been told. Eponine pulls a condom out of her drawer-of-tricks and hands it to Montparnasse.

"Now, remember," Eponine says as Montparnasse rolls the condom on. "No coming until I say so."

"Yes, ma’am," Montparnasse replies, instead of making some quip about the cock ring he’s still wearing. He’d like to come sometime tonight.

"Good boy," Eponine says and kisses his cheek before walking around him to lean on the dresser next to Cosette. "Now, fuck Pontmercy till he comes."

And Montparnasse does, driving into him hard and fast until Marius is a quivering, mewling mess and Montparnasse himself is being driven out of his mind with the need to come. Finally — finally — Marius comes with a sob, streaking the sheets beneath him. Parnasse fucks him through it and finally pulls out, letting Marius collapse onto the bed, and drops his arms to his sides, finger nails digging into his thighs to keep himself from ripping that goddamn ring off and jerking himself to completion.

"Look at you," Eponine purrs as she comes back towards him. "Being so good for our guests."

Montparnasse gives her a look that he hopes conveys just how much she’s killing him. The smirk she gives him in return tells him he’s successful.

"Do you want to come?" she asks, circling around him, a single finger tracing its way around his torso.

"Please," he breathes.

She giggles and suddenly her hand is gone. “Well, you know what you have to do.”

He turns to see her leaning on her vanity again, legs spread apart. Montparnasse drops to his knees and leans forward, tasting her. He fucks into her with his tongue before moving up to suck at her clit. He brings a hand up and pushes two fingers into her, crooking them just so, and making her moan above him. The corner of his mouth lifts in a prideful smirk. Marius may have a talented tongue, but pleasing Eponine will always be Montparnasse’s domain.

He keeps on like that, listening to her pant and moan, one of her hands tangled in is hair, the other gripping his shoulder, until her whole body stiffens and she lets out a cry before relaxing again.

Montparnasse pulls away and sits back on his heels, looking up at her. She has her face turned towards the ceiling and she takes a couple more deep breaths before opening her eyes and looking down at him.

"Up," she pants and he stands. She reaches out and unfastens the ring, tossing it to the side. It takes four quick strokes to make him come and she grins. "That’s my good boy. Bed."

Montparnasse does as he’s told, lying back on the bed next to Marius who’s on his stomach. Cosette has apparently moved to the bed and cleaned up the wet spot Marius left. She’s sitting next to Marius, propped against the headboard. His head is in her lap and she’s carding her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing for you?" Montparnasse asks, as he looks up at her. Eponine comes over with some tissues to clean the mess he’s made of himself off his chest.

Cosette smiles softly down at him. “I’m good.”

Eponine gets into bed next to Montparnasse — thank god they have a king — and wraps her arms around him, planting a kiss on his temple.

They’ve all started to drift off when Marius suddenly breaks the silence.

"This was fun," he murmurs. "We should do it again sometime."


End file.
